Truth or Dare
by Amazing-meeeeee
Summary: It's raining and everyone's super board: solution? a weird game of truth or dare with Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, Maia, Simon and Izzy! Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

WHOOOOOO NEW STORY ok please review and thanks for clicking on this fanfiction! It's just clary, jace, Jordan, Maia, izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus playing a game of truth or dare!

Clary's POV

"It's almost 5, Clary I've got to get going." Says Jocelyn.  
Jocelyn was leaving on a weekend trip with Luke so I get to stay at the institute for two whole days. It took a lot of convincing to let her let me sleep under the same roof as Jace. But she realized I had no where else to go, so here I am.  
Jace, Izzy, Simon, Maia Magnus, Alec, Jordan and I are all going out to pandemonium tonight. So Izzy forced me to come over earlier then planned so we could get ready, but it worked out fine because my mom wants to leave early anyway.  
"Bye," I say giving my mom a hug. She kisses my cheek and leaves, shutting the door behind her.  
"Clary!" Izzy screams  
"Hi." I say meekly, why did I agree to coming over early?  
"We've only got 4 hours to get ready, what are you waiting for?"  
"Your sanity to sink in." I reply.  
"Oh snap." Says a familiar voice.  
I realize of course it's Jace.  
I give run to see him behind the door. I give him a huge hug and then our lips meet, he's a amazing kisser, the kiss is slow and sweet.  
"Get a room you two." Says Izzy.  
We break apart, "Hi." I breathe  
"Hello." He says flashing me his amazing smile.  
Izzy grabs my arm and pulls me up to her room.  
"See you soon." I say to Jace and stop resisting Izzy's incredibly strong grip and let her pull me towards her bedroom.  
Her room, looks like a tornado went through it, this room is a mess. It's only clothing though, at least it's not mouldy food or dead animals. There is clothing covering every single square inch of this room.  
Izzy emerges from her closet holding up the smallest dress I've ever seen, it would be short on a 5 year old. She hands it to me, "Put this on." She says sternly.  
"Izzy, I'm not wearing this, it looks like something a hooker would wear."  
"Point taken, but tonight you're totally going to wow Jace."

LIKE 4 HOURS LATER

"We look hot." Says Izzy, looking in her full length mirror. She's wearing a short red dress with a sweetheart neckline that stops mid thigh, black heels and enough makeup to make her stand out as absolutely gorgeous.  
Then there's me, I'm wearing a short black skirt, a black tank top and a tight blue cardigan, black heels and a little bit of makeup. Izzy forced me to wear this, why can't we stay home in shoes that don't have 8 inch heels? But she's convinced it's going to be fun. I look out the window, it's dark and extremely cloudy, we might get rain. Yay, walking around the wet city in heels will be hell.

Then I hear thunder, it's loud and I almost shriek, we go to find the others. Everyone's already here, Jace is staring at me and smiling, not a cocky arrogant smile. A sweet smile.  
Then a flash of lightning and it starts to rain. It's not just dribbling outside, this is like a full on thunder storm. Raining buckets, it's incredible to watch though.  
"Does this mean we don't have to go clubbing?" I ask smiling. Jace laughs and wraps his arm around my waist.  
"No, we can't go outside it will ruin our hair and makeup and everything. We should just stay inside."  
Oh I'm so happy, this skirt is itchy and I can't sit down without flashing anyone. I immediately to my bedroom and put on my black sweatpants and take off my cardigan, leaving me in my black tank-top. And I put my hair into a loose bun, with strands of hair falling around my face. I check in the mirror, I look fine.  
I go back to the group, Izzy looks pissed but I can tell she understands I really hated that skirt.  
"You still look gorgeous." Whispers Jace so that only I can hear him. I give him a long kiss, when we break apart my lips are on fire I turn back to Izzy.  
"What should we do now?" I ask  
"Since we're all here and it's pouring out, why don't we play truth or dare?" suggests Izzy.  
"Yes!" Magnus screams. Someone's excited.  
We all run around grabbing blankets and pillows and head towards the library. Where we set up, it's almost 9:30 when we start.

"Rules:" states Magnus "if you can't complete a truth or dare you must remove an article of clothing. If the person who is being dared is in a relationship, it can't mess with the relationship."  
"It was my idea so I should start." says Izzy she changed too, now Izzy's wearing pyjama shorts and a pullover hoodie, but she's Izzy so she easily pulls it off.  
"Magnus!" She says, choosing her first victim "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare sweetie. He says, while putting his arm around Alec's shoulder  
"I dare you to straddle Alec for the until everybody's had a turn." Magnus get up and wrap his legs around Alec so that he's facing him. Alec's blushing so red it's hilarious.  
"Clary!" Says Magnus, turning to look at me. "Truth or dare?" He asks "truth." I say cautiously  
"How far have you and Jace gone?" My face turns red, I turn and look at him, he's sitting beside me he sees how red my face is  
"Third base." I say quietly and putting my face into Jace's arm, avoiding the gazes of my friends.  
I look up "Maia, truth or dare?" I say quickly, I need to get the attention off of Jace's and my sex life. "Dare," she says clearly. "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Jordan." She hops up and takes Jordan's hand, they go into a little broom closet.  
7 minutes later Simon opens up the door and finds a shirtless Jordan and Maia with swollen lips.  
"Jace, truth or dare?" Says Maia. "Dare." Says Jace, of course he does dare. "I dare you to give Clary I hickey." His fingers barely graze my neck as he moves some of my hair off my neck, presses his lips against my neck and starts. It takes a lot for me to not moan. But I get through it, and now I have a love bit on my neck, I'm going to need to hide that from my mom when she gets back. I snuggle up closer to Jace and lean my head on his shoulder "Alec, he says, truth or dare." Says Jace. "Truth." Says Alec quietly, everyone knew he was going to pick truth. "What turns you on?" He asks. "Like... Sexually?" He asks. "We'll it wouldn't be fun if it wasn't." Says Jace. Alec goes silent. "Ilikeitwhenmagnusmoans" he says quickly. Izzy who's sitting beside Alec laughs hysterically.  
"Izzy" says Alec "truth or dare?"  
"Dare." She says boldly.  
"I dare you to do a shot of tequila... Out of Simons bellybutton." Simon looks over, completely shocked. Izzy runs off to the kitchen and comes back with a bottle. She makes Simon lie down and pours the liquid on his stomach and slurps it up.  
"Eww." Says Maia  
"Done!" Says Izzy  
"Jordan, truth or dare?" She says while sitting back in her spot. "Dare." He replies  
"I dare you to kiss Jace." Jordan looks at Jace, then at Maia whose giving him an intense stare and pulls his shirt off.  
"Simon, truth or dare?" He asks  
"Truth." He replies  
"Are you in love with Isabelle?" If people were talking before that question, they shut up. Everyone is staring at Simon.  
"Yes." He says quickly. Izzy whose sitting beside him, lifts her head up to meet his gaze. And kisses him. Someone shouts "get a room!" At them, Izzy just fingers them and pulls Simon closer, deepening their kiss.  
They finally break apart and sigh. "Izzy, truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with me."  
They get into the closet and start.  
Seven minutes later, they both have swollen lips and Izzy had ditched the hoodie.  
Everybody gone, so Magnus gets off of Alec and gives him a kiss and Alec blushes.  
"Jace, truth or dare." Says Izzy.  
"Dare." He says.  
"I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Clary's stomach."  
Izzy runs off to get the whipped cream and passes the bottle to Jace. He catches it and says "clary, lie down." She does as she's told. He pushes her shirt up, revealing Clary's toned stomach. And sprays some of the the whipped cream onto her stomach and licks, it takes 20 seconds and everyone's laughing but Jace finishes and gives Clary a very long sweet kiss when he's done.

IL UPDATE SOON, IF YOU FOLLOW MY OTHER STORY I HAVE EXTREME WRITERS BLOCK AND CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA another chapter! Please review because it means a lot and Ill give you brownies! :)**

Clary's POV

"Alec, truth or dare?" Says Jace  
"Truth." Replies Alec  
"Wuss!" Yells Magnus  
Alec shoots Magnus a glare, but Magnus leans in for a kiss, causing Alec to smile. He can't be mad at Magnus for more then 5 minutes.  
"Okay," says Jace awkwardly "Alec who did you loose your virginity too?" Alec goes red, I don't think he'll choose truth next time.  
"Magnus." He says quietly. Magnus leans in and kisses Alec passionately. "I love you." Says  
Alec "I love you too." Mumbles Magnus.  
"Magnus, truth or dare." Whispers Alec  
"Dare." Whispers Magnus.  
"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with me."  
"Let's go." He whispers  
They get up and leave.  
7 minutes later Alec and Magnus stumble out of the closet with messy hair and Alec is now covered in glitter for some reason... Maybe glitter turns Magnus on.  
"Jordan, truth or dare?" Says Magnus, shaking off some of the glitter. "Truth"  
"How far have you and Maia gone?" I can see a blush creep onto Maia's cheeks.  
"All the way." He says quickly before putting his arm around Maia's side and pulling her closer. She laughs and kisses his cheek.  
"Clary, truth or dare?" He asks  
"Dare." I reply  
"I dare you to sit on Jaces lap for the rest of the game." Not that difficult I think. I move over one spot so that I'm sitting on him, he wraps his muscular arms around my waist kisses my cheek. "Best dare ever." He whispers into my ear. I giggle and snuggle up closer to him.  
"Maia, truth or dare?" I ask  
"Truth."  
"Before this game, when and where and with who did you last make out?"  
"With Jordan, like 2 hours ago just before we left to come here, on Jordan's bed." She says simply. I've got to work on my truths.  
"Simon truth or dare?" Asks Maia  
"Dare." He says quickly, he probably wants to get this over with and go back to making out with Izzy.  
"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge."  
"Ummm, sorry but no." He says and takes off his shirt.  
"Jace, truth or dare." He asks  
"Dare, I dare you to not kiss clary for the rest of the game."  
"See that's a challenging dare guys," says jace as he pulls his shirt off and kisses me for emphasis.  
"Izzy, truth or dare?" He asks  
"Dare." She says boldly  
"I dare you to give Simon a 1 minute lap dance, in another room." He says.  
Izzy reluctantly grabs a chair and drags Simon into the kitchen for his lap dance. When I went to go tell them the minute is up i found Simon sitting in the chair, with Izzy sitting on his lap, straddling him and making out.  
"Clary!" She yells "truth or dare!"  
"Dare." I say  
"I dare you to order us pizza, but when the delivery guy comes you need to answer the door in your underwhere."  
Oh this is going to be embarrassing, I pull out my phone and dial the number "4 large cheese pizzas." And we continue on with our game, I've got about 20 minutes until some stranger sees me in my under garments.  
Suddenly all the power goes out and its dark. I can't see anything, my eyes are slowly adjusting to the dark. I can still hear the thunder and rain outside  
"Someone find some candles." I say nervously. I'm usually more jittery when the power goes out but with Jaces arms wrapped securely around my waist I'm fine and he's shirtless so it's even better. I turn so that I'm facing him and still sitting on him, wrapping my legs around his waist I whisper "Jace truth or dare?". It's dark and everyone is else is gone, looking for flashlights or candles, but Jace and I are just sitting on the floor in the library alone.  
"Dare." My eyes are starting to adjust to the dark and I can see the outline of his face. We are just centimetres apart. "I dare you to kiss me." I whisper. He closes the small gap between our faces and locks his lips against mine.  
The kiss grows, our tongues are fighting for dominance. I give up and he wins. I push him down gently so that he's lying on the floor and I'm on top. I put my hands on his shoulders, stabling myself so that I don't fall and start grinding against him. He moans into me and I smile. I love that I can do this to him. He does the same and I moan with him. I shimmy out of my sweat pants, now all I have on I my tank-top a bra and panties and Jace doesn't have a shirt on, but that's not unusual because he had to take it off during truth or dare. I continue to kiss him and play with his hair. When someone ruins it.  
"Oh my gosh." Says a familiar voice, I look up and realize it's Izzy who's carry 4 flashlights, Simon's standing behind her with candles. "Rabbits! Get off of each other for 5 minutes!" She says loudly. And I'm blushing, redder then a tomato. I look at Jace who just rolls his eyes and hands me my sweatpants. We should be used to this by now, Izzy does have habit of walking in on people.  
I drag my sweatpants back on and Magnus and Alec enter the library and so do Jordan and Maia.  
"Maia, truth or dare?" Asks Jace  
"Uh, truth."  
"Did you and Jordan just do it in the bathroom?" He asks  
"Jace!" I say slapping the back of his head with my hand  
"Yes." Says Maia, looking guilty.  
Izzy and Simon are laughing so hard Izzy's fallen over.  
"Magnus," says Maia. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." He says boldly  
"I dare you to cover Alec's face in honey and them lick it off."  
I grab a flashlight and run to the kitchen to get the honey and throw it to Magnus. Magnus moves the hair off of Alec's forehead and pours honey all over his face. And then proceeds to lick of all the honey. It's disgusting but all round hilarious. Magnus kisses him when he reaches Alec's lips and Alec blushes a fantastic shade of red. He then heads to the bathroom to wash his face. "Simon, truth or dare."  
"Truth." Says Simon.  
"Oh why are you so dull!" Yells Magnus  
"Whatever, who was your first?"  
Simon goes white, I don't think he wants to answer that question. "Izzy." He says quietly.  
"Jordan truth or dare?" He says louder.  
"Dare." He says, pulling Maia closer to him.  
"Do the cinnamon challenge." Jordan pulls his pants off and is now left in his boxers.  
"Clary, truth or dare?" He asks  
"Truth." I say carefully.  
"Are you a virgin?." He says, raising an eyebrow.  
And my face is boiling again, I don't want to answer this question in front of everyone, Jace knows I am. But no one else does and they're totally going to laugh at me. I pull of my tank top revealing my plain blue cotton bra. I don't have very much to hide. My boobs aren't big and I have small curves, but the way Jace is looking at me now makes me feel beautiful. "Jace," I whisper quietly so that only he can hear. "Yes, yes I am. I don't want to tell them though because no one else here is a virgin and it's embarrassing."  
He smiles at me, it comforting. "Clary, you don't need to be embarrassed." He whispers into my ear. He gives me a soft kiss and I say "Izzy! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" She says smiling.  
"I dare you to kiss all the blindfolded and guess who was who of the 5."  
"Wowowow," says Magnus. "Alec and I are gay."  
"Fine, of the 3" I say  
Magnus passes me his hot pink scarf and I tie it around Izzy's eyes. "#1" I say, this ones Jordan. Izzy's gingerly kisses him. "#2": Jace. She just barely brushes her lips against his. And "#3": Simon. She can tell this ones Simon, she pulls him closer and kisses him much more passionately. "#1: Jordan, #2: Jace and #3: Simon!" She says  
"You're right!" I say, high fiving her.  
"Jace, T or D?" She says quickly  
"Truth." He says  
"Is Clary a virgin?" She asks  
Izzy! Out of all the questions. I made it clear i didn't want to answer that one! that's why I'm topless! And asking Jace about it? Really?  
"I don't know." Says Jace calmly. Thank you so much.  
"Bullshit!" Yells izzy, " or course you know, you two tell eachother everything!" Jace just sighs, moves me off of his lap, removes his jeans and sits back down. Pulling me back onto his lap. I kiss him for what seems like a long time and whisper "Thank you."

**i know you guys might not be as insicure as I'm making clary about this but everyone's different so just accept that! Please review :)**


End file.
